deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andross vs Black Doom
Andross vs Black Doom is a What-if episode of Death Battle. Description Star Fox vs Sonic! Which of these two intergalactic dark lords is the ultimate final boss? Interlude Wiz: When it comes to your typical intergalactic dark lord... Boomstick: These are the two examples that come in mind. Andross, Dark Lord of the Lylat Wars... Wiz: And Black Doom, Dark Lord of the Black Arms war. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Andross Wiz: Andross was once a brilliant scientist once living in the planet Corneria. Boomstick: But then he gets an obssession with power and made a complete wasteland out of the Lylat System. Wiz: Most of it anyway, but then General Pepper banished that derranged scientist to the planet, Venom, but then five years later, there was strange activity coming from that planet, so the Star Fox crew at the time made of James McCloud, Pigma Dengar, and Peppy hare were sent to investigate it. Boomstick: But then you get the rest as we know that Pigma is a fucking sniveling traitor to the Star Fox Team, and Andross destroyed James and would have done the same to Peppy if Peppy didn't escape. Wiz: When Andross fights any one, he is known to use his limbless hands to try and crush foes or even unleash his electrokinetic shocking laser. Boomstick: Functioning in the same way after shuffling one's feet on the carpet with enough electricity. (then zaps Wiz with his stored electricity) Wiz: Ow, hey! Boomstick: Heh, heh, heh, heh, sorry Wiz. Anyway, he can also inhale as much asteroids and certain unfortunate foes he catches and tries to crush them with his teeth, ah nothing like some asteroid cereal for a complete balanced breakfast. Wiz: But he can be tricked into inhaling something damaging like a smart bomb. Boomstick: And after his body explodes, surprise surprise, there is his brain and eyes, capable of firing lasers from thoses sockets. Wiz: But when the eyes get destroyed, the brain can still do some fighting in which it can use the tentacles from under the medulla to crush the opponents there, plus it can also do various teleporation at any time and even leave behind some unique bombs known as the orb mines. Boosmtick: Orb mines? I thought those are the drops of his blood. Wiz: Though despite being defeated by Fox McCloud, his ghost remains with a new goal, revive his body, especially when he traps Krystal in a prism to use as a battery, and has been using General Scales as his tool without him even noticing. Boomstick: Where were the Ghostbusters when Scales needed them? Oh yeah that's right, they went out of business. Andross: I've been looking forward to this day to seeing you again, Fox McCloud. Fox McCloud: Andross! Andross: And now to destroy the Lylat System. Black Doom Wiz: Black Doom is the leader of a group of a hostile black alien army known as the Black Arms, and at some time before the Space Colony ARK incident happened, Black Doom made an alliance with Professor Gerald Robotnik to create Shadow the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Well that explains why the G.U.N. soldiers invaded the space colony ARK, huh? Wiz: That is a major possibilty. But the professor had a back-up plan to stop Black Doom with Shadow and the Eclipse Cannon, but it never went ot work because his granddaughter, Maria died, causing the professor to be driven to madness. Bommstick: Now that is some major fucking up there, G.U.N.; well anyway, when Black Doom fights, he is more than likely to teleport, use chaos control, but without the use of the chaos emeralds. Wiz: He can also use Swift strike, a projectile move that fires two pillars of fire; Flame Crescent, a flammable boomerang; and even the Meteor toss, which launches multiple meteors at once. Boomstick: But then he turns into what is a big ripoff of King Ghidorah, known as Devil Doom. Wiz: At this form, Devil Doom can breathe fire, use telekinesis to throw various objects like ruined buildings and roads for two examples. And when he fires some rocks, he channels them with fire to make lasers, but like Andross, Black Doom's major weakness is his eye. However, due to having two heads, the eye can transport between them in order to confuse the opponent. Boomstick: Wow, talk about going blind. Wiz: Black Doom may be one of the darkest and evilist of the Sonic villains known in video game history. Black Doom: "I gave you life, and yet you defy me? Then so be it! You shall pay for your ingratitude with relentless pain." Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In the depths of Space, 25 years after the Space Colony ARK Incident, we see Black Doom flying. Black Doom: I think it shall be time to come to Earth soon. ????: I highly doubt it! Black Doom: Who dares to oppose my plans? He turns to see Andross. Andross: I am Andross, and I oppose to your plans. I plan on destroing all systems. Black Doom: You fool, do you have any idea that the planet I head to is the perfect nurturing place for my troops? Andross: So what? You won't have to, because you will die. Black Doom: Then so be it. Both get to their fighting poses. FIGHT! Andross tries to slap and crush Black Doom, but Black Doom keeps dissappearing from place to place. Then Black Doom uses Meteor Smash on Andross' eye to stun him, but then Andross uses his hands to unleash an electric attack giving Black Doom quite a shock, but Black Doom shakes off the electricity, then uses his Swift Strike to destroy Andross' hands. Then Black Doom uses Meteor Smash again, but Andross inhales them, along with Black Doom, and tries to chew on them, until Andross gets a burning feelin in his mouth, due to Black Doom using his Flame Crescent to free himself, and use Meteor Smash again to fire Andross in the eyes, thus desintegrating him. After the body exploded, the brain with eyes are still entact. Andross: Only I have the brains to destroy the system. Black Doom: We shall see. Black Doom turns into Devil Doom and the two engage in a giant monster intergalatic battle, Andross' Eyes were firing at Devil Doom, who then uses his laser rocks to destroy them, than Andross' Brain teleports itself to get close to DevilDoom, trying to damage the wings with its tentales, but then Doom uses his telepathy to summon some asteroids to knock the brain off, but as the brain gets knocked off, it dropped some orb mines in mid air, causing Devil Doom to breath fire on them causing a connecting series of explosions until it critically hit Andross' brain. Andross: If I go down, I'm taking you with me! Then Andross' brain explodes and it shows us images of certain fights that are going on, such as Samus Aran using her grappling hook on Master Chief and Kneeing him in the stomach, Meowth recovering from Gatomon's thunder kick and using Pay Day, Rigby going after Jake with a growl, Bowser and King K. Rool giving each other a headbutt, and even Silver the Hedgehog using a lamppost as a projectile on Ness; and then back to space, just when it looks rather empty, we see Black Doom reappearing after teleporting in the nick of time before Andross' brain explode. Black Doom: Now my plans can go accordingly. K.O.! Results Boomstick: That is one of our most "Out-of-this-world" fights we have ever done. Wiz: While both are capable of surviving the atmosphere lacking areas of space, Black Doom has surpassed Andross by age. Boomstick: How is it like that, Wiz? Wiz: Well, Boomstick, Black Doom is said to have visited Earth over 2000 years, and have developed weaponry and temples back then; whereas Andross has made 64 years of his existence. Boomstick: Wow, that is a unique way of knowing how to win your battles. Wiz: Yes, that is how Black Doom is able to defeat Andross in the end. Boomstick: Andross just doesn't have enough brains for his battle. Wiz: The winner is Black Doom. Trivia *This is Maxevil's fortieth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's third 'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battle, the first two are Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon and Lucas vs Blaze (The crossover with SuperSaiyan2Link); and the next one is Dark Pit vs Jeanne. *This is Maxevil's twenty third Death Battle episode to have original dialogue, the first twenty two are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, and Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo; and the next forty nine are Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only), Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion, Bane vs Juggernaut, Morrigan Aensland vs Autistic Prince, Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Riptor vs Dingodile (Dingodile only), Rouge the Bat vs Lust, Donatello vs Dan Hibiki, Groudon vs Bowser, Scrooge McDuck vs Penguin, Banjo vs Klonoa, Bane vs Captain America, April O'Neil vs Ulala, Simba vs The Beast, Bayonetta vs Ursula, King Dedede vs Mr. Krabs, Tai and Agumon vs Lucy Heartfilia, Mickey Mouse vs Kermit the Frog, Hercule Satan vs Homer Simpson, Cinder Fall vs Maleficent, Slippy Toad vs Guldo, Dark Pit vs Jeanne, Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon, Oogie Boogie vs Randall Boggs, Lorelei vs Malva, Krang vs Reagan, Black Widow vs Pyrrha Nikos, Misty vs Serena, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, SpongeBob SquarePants vs Ariel, Pete VS Dr. Eggman, Tails vs Dexter, Ash Ketchum vs Nia, Cranky Kong vs Mr. Burns, Reptar vs Powdered Toast Man (Powdered Toast Man only), Ruby Rose vs Will Vandom, and Neo vs Arachnid (Arachnid only). *This is the fourteenth time that Maxevil himself gives credit to certain people form their parts; this time going to BonBooker, GameboyAdv, Blippeeddeeblah, and SuperSaiyan2Link for having their Death Battles appear as cameos with permission, the first thirteen are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Catwoman vs Black Cat, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon, Lucas vs Blaze, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Shrek vs Sulley, and Lex Luthor vs Kingpin; and the next seven are Jack Sparrow vs Edward Kenway, Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose, Groudon vs Bowser, Bane vs Captain America, Simba vs The Beast, Plankton vs Mojo jojo, and Homer Simpson vs Bender. **This is Maxevil's first Death Battle to feature a cameo of various fights made by certain users of this wiki in this following order: ***Samus Aran vs. Master Chief (BonBooker) ***Meowth vs Gatomon (GameboyAdv) ***Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby (Blippeeddeeblah) ***Bowser vs. King K. Rool (BonBooker) ***Ness vs Silver (SuperSaiyan2Link) (The next two are Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel and Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon). Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Starfox' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Maxevil Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:Season 3 Maxevil Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015